Revenge
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: Revenge isn't warm and fuzzy- but Hevvin is! The enemy of my enemy is my... more-than-friend? boyxboy warning.


Darren was _not _in a good mood. Finn had escaped _again_ and it was all thanks to that meddling Harv! They were practically inseparable! "He won't die! If it's not his stupid luck it's his farmer boyfriend." He clenched his fist against the tree just steps away from the path "He won't get away with what he did to father. Thinks he can just do whatever he likes."

"Oh? So you want to kill him too? I almost did it once." A bored voice intoned from behind him. He turned to see a taller boy with dark pink hair, pale skin and clothes, and a… horn? Yes, he had a horn. Wait… Pink hair, pure white clothes, a horn… he couldn't be that ridiculously disguised unicorn from the tournament could he?

"Really? And how did you do that?" He had seen his father transformed into a frog- a shapeshifting unicorn really wasn't that weird.

The boy scowled, "Che- I only gave him a hole through his abdomen," He smirked, "I _did_ steal his liver though…"

Darren suddenly had an idea, "You still want to kill Finn right?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"We could kill him together." He offered a winning smile and flicked his hair out of his face. TH boy looked contemplative.

"What about the other boy- Harv?"

Darren shrugged, "I don't hate him but they're basically connected at the hip. Oh, and I'm Darren by the way." He extended his hand.

The boy eyed his hand distrustfully then grasped it firmly in return, "I am Hevvin. So, plans?"

They released hands and Darren began to lay out his idea, "Right, so we know they're always together and…"

~#~

Their plans to separate the two friends were all failures. It was useless! How could anyone be so lucky?

Darren collapsed against a tree, barely noticing the wasn't sitting on the hard ground. "What is _with_ his luck?"

"Why are you sitting on me?"

Darren let out a rather unmanly yelp, "er… I'm Sorry?"

"It wasn't like you hurt me. Why?"

"Uh… it was an accident actually." He wouldn't _sit_ on someone if that wasn't the case!

"Oh." There was a moment of silence, "Since Finn is being difficult can I draw and quarter him? Burn him at the stake?"

Darren almost rolled his eyes- was there _nothing_ the unicorn-turned-human thought of but Finn? "Uh, sure. I gotta go though, my dad'll be expecting me home." He turned to go but Hevvin's hand shot out.

"Stay, we have not planned yet."

"Uh, Yeah, but my dad…" He tried to tug his hand away halfheartedly but it didn't budge. Hevvin stood.

"No. Finn will die. We have to plan." Darren sighed and tried to tug his hand away once more- at the same time Hevvin tried to pull him back and the two of them lost their footing and tripped.

"Ouch." He said after they had landed. Somehow he had fallled on top of the unicorn-boy and they laid there staring at each other.

"Stay." Geez! Did _nothing _phase this guy? Suddenly a crazy idea popped into his head and he frowned. That was… well… if _this_ didn't phase him then nothing would…

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Hevvin's. He felt Hevvin's hands clench on his sleeves but the unicorn-boy didn't make any more of a reaction- good or bad.

"Maybe I'll stay." He said once he'd pulled away. He felt himself blushing but he tried not to pay too much attention to it.

Hevvin was looking contemplative- still as unshaken and natural as ever; as natural as you could get lying under another boy on the ground. "That is the only way you will stay…?" Darren tried not to blush harder and just made a 'Mn' sound, not trusting his voice. Hevvin examined him briefly then pulled the younger-looking boy down into a searing kiss.

_Oh yes_ he would stay for this. Finn and Harv could wait.

~#~

Right, so I have to say. I'm not really proud of this at 700+ words but it's been gathering dust and it would be nice to see what people think of this paring- which I absolutely adore.

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry about my story <em>Dear Voldieshorts<em> there's nothing wrong with it I'm just having trouble with his dementor scene.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
